Divine Mafia
Divine Mafia (former Sons of Liberty) is an American mafia roleplaying clan founded by Isildur558 and Tekknus. It's founding started in the summer of 2004 in the Free to Play world of 74. Divine Mafia is among one of the oldest clans in the Mafia Network. The clan is best remembered for its repeated victories over the McKnight Mafia and its influence over the network. History Founding and Beginning Years In the summer of 2004, Isildur558 started his first clan, Sonz of Liberty. The clan quickly grew infamy in all of world 74 with its mafia style racketeering and assassinations against her enemies. It was also very well-known for its skilled fighters and successful wars in the wilderness. Most of the information from this period has unfortunately been lost over time. After multiple years of dominating Word 74, the clan would be renamed to Radiata Army. Darkkat25 would also be promoted to second in charge of the clan. During this time, expansion to Pay to Play would begin and the clan would lay claim to World 76 where it continued it's racketeering operations up until the release of the trade limit. Transition to Divine Mafia and Mafia Network Noticing the clan becoming more and more similar to the real life mafias of the 30s and 40s, it would undergo its final rename to Divine Mafia in 2007. Darkkat25 would heavily criticize this move but would ultimately fold after wide support for the name change. That same year, Isildur558's close relationship with Luigi2112 of Genovese had earned the clan an introduction to the Mafia Network. Isildur558's devotion to the network gained the respect of the donship and quickly became an integral part of the community. Darkkat25 would be ousted by the end of the year after multiple heated disagreements on clan expansion and personal matters. Gw Josep1 would take his position and would become the first co-don. The McKnight Mafia War It was uncovered that McKnight Mafia was providing support towards Vertos Mafia, an enemy of Divine Mafia. Frustrated with McKnight's repeated interference, Isildur558 would confront McKnight. He would sooner after declare war against McKnight which they promptly rejected. McKnight would eventually agree to war with the condition that allies be able to assist. McKnight would call up the Liberty Alliance while Divine Mafia would call up the Grand Alliance. The war was decisively won with Divine Mafia defeating McKnight in all 3 rounds. This would be the first time and only time a mafia was able to defeat the McKnight Mafia; Mafia City being the first to war them. 29th June 2009 – The Divine Mafias war against the McKnights, aided by TGA saw a solid victory. With 99:95 warriors 1st round, 39 soldiers standing, and a fun rematch outnumbered 85:95 and still winning, Divine and TGA proved itself on this day against an alliance near three times its size. - iStew, Runescape Mafia Network Sub-Clans To continue its momentum in expansion, Divine Mafia established 3 major sub-clan in later 2008. It would appoint several of its most trusted members to lead each. 4saken Evil would take control of Dark Magic, Justin7Hybrid would take control of Divine Hybrid, and Arcdemon would take control of Sky Soldiers. Each would become very successful and would work with Divine Mafia. New Leadership: Gw Josep1 Isildur558 announced his retirement in early 2009 and would leave 4saken Evil as heir to donship. Several key members left after the announcement leaving 4saken Evil torn between Dark Magic and Divine Mafia. During a meeting the day after, 4saken Evil relived himself of power and Gw Josep1 would take control. Under Gw Josep1, Divine Mafia would undergo a complete reconstruction which saw the elimination of the clan's business divisions, reformation of leadership, and a unification of the sub-clans. As his first action in leadership, Divine Mafia would assist it's ally, Genovese Mafia Family, in a small war leading to the clan's first victory under the new leadership. Chanman170 would eventually join and form the Event Division. With Chanman170's help, Divine Mafia was able to become one of the most active and biggest clans in world 76. Gw Josep1 vs. Isildur558 Disagreements between the clan's future led to a clash between Gw Josep1 and Isildur558. Isildur558 was able to influence most of Divine Mafia's allies and the Mafia Network to cut ties. Divine Mafia would also be temporarily suspended from the Grand Alliance. Gw Josep1 responded by forming multiple new allies out of the network and abandoning the Grand Alliance. He also strength his ties with Dark Magic and joined the Liberty Alliance; who earlier assisted McKnight in the McKnight War. The two eventually came to terms and Isildur558 helped return Divine Mafia's allies. 99th Mafia War In late 2009, an argument between Booperdee2 of 99th Mafia and Gw Josep1 broke out in the Mafia Network forum. Gw Josep1 quickly went to arms and declared war against 99th Mafia, staking Divine Mafia's turf in 76. Booperdee2 pressed for an allied war which Gw Josep1 reluctantly agreed. Divine Mafia would eventually be defeated in a very close war. Shortly after the defeat, Divine Mafia declared a 1 vs 1 rematch for its turf back. It would swiftly counter and defeat 99th Mafia three times in a row. After regaining the clan's turf, both leaders agreed on peace. Divine, now led by Gw Josep1, declared a war on Booperdee after several flame wars broke out. Boop then took the initiative to call it a turf war and to invite allies. It was thanks to 99th's allies that Divine lost. However, Divine again declared war on 99th for her turf back. This time 1vs1. After the 2nd war with 99th, Divine was able to get back all her turf. iStew, Runescape Mafia Network New Leadership: Chanman170 and RockisDead Gw Josep1 announced his retirement on February 1st, 2011 and would leave Chanman170 and RockisDead to take command. A huge rivalry between both grew leading to Gw Josep1 stepping in and declaring Chanman170 as the official leader. The rivalry continued with Rockisdead splitting the clan and forming New Age Mafia. Gw Josep1 would step in again and seize Divine Mafia. Attempts to merge both clans failed and led to a large scale hit and run on both clan chats. With the clan falling apart, Gw Josep1 handed the clan over to founder Isildur558. He merged Divine Mafia with Scarfo Mafia, the 3rd family he founded. The merger and new leadership helped Divine Mafia regain its strength. Isildur558 would later retired and left the clan under Gw Josep1 again. The Divine-Scarfo merger eventually broke with may of the key people under Isildur558 leaving. Scarfo Mafia would eventually split off and reform under Isildur558 (Later R O C). Return of Divine Mafia 2011 The clan remained inactive for most of late 2011. Gw Josep1 would return to Runescape in early 2012 and teased bringing Divine Mafia back. With the support of many of Divine Mafia's former members, the clan officially returned in April 13, 2012. Gw Josep1 was also able to convenience RockisDead to merge New Age Mafia with Divine Mafia. The clan quickly grew back to 150 members and an active Event Division. RuneScape's announcement of the new Combat updates had slowed progress down and led to the resignation of consigliere Y A N K M E. Divine Mafia officially acquired its sister clan, Scarfo Family, from R O C in August 2nd, 2012. Isildur558 would still hold the clan's name but Divine Mafia would acquire its members. Gw Josep1 become increasingly inactive in November. He would resign in November 30th 2012 and passed leadership to Y A N K M E. New Leadership: Y A N K M E Y A N K M E rebuilt and increased its recruitment. He successfully led Divine Mafia for a year but would pass the clan down to Miracle Man. Under Miracle Man, the clan's activity began to drop. Gw Josep1 and Y A N K M E stepped in again and pushed for more activity but the clan began to fall apart in 2014. Jermworm stepped in and replaced Miracle Man. The clan stabilized but fall apart again. Gw Josep1 regained control of the clan in late 2015. He made an attempt to rebuild the clan but the plans were later scrapped. He still holds the clan. Current State The clan remains inactive as of 2016. In 2019, Divine Mafia celebrated its 15 year anniversary by bring back it's iconic forum and introducing a new logo which it updated across its social networks. Slogans Welcome to the Family Around the time of Divine Mafia's first planning, "Welcome to the Family" had became its renown slogan. This was based on a welcoming feeling for new blood and anyone involved to make Divine Mafia there home. The slogan is no longer in usage for advertisement. Only We Months after Gw Josep1 took donship the slogan "Only We" took the place of the older slogan. The slogan suggests the top priority is to the family."Only We" is still currently being used in the official website, thread, and many other advertisements. This Slogan was removed in July 4, 2010.